Ricochet Rabbit
|Gender =Male |Name = Ricochet Rabbit |Rank =*Sheriff *Marshal |Caption = |Eye color = Black, with yellow sclera |Hair Color = White |altimage = |altcaption = }} Ricochet Rabbit is a white-furred rabbit who works as a sheriff both on Earth and in the Confederacy of Independent Systems. After the events of the Second Phantom Imperial War, he and his deputy, Droop-a-Long Coyote, became members of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during their campaign to liberate Earth. Ever since joining in 22 BBY, he and Droop-a-Long have participated in various battles and campaigns to end the tyranny of the Decepticons, the Galactic Republic and the First Order in order to bring peace to the galaxy. During his tenure with the Separatists, Ricochet became known as an outspoken, brash figure who sometimes disregarded Grievous' authority on purpose, much to the annoyance of Grievous, the Battle Droids, T-series tactical droid TV-94B and his deputy Droop-a-Long. It took several incidents for him to realize that he was actually hurting the General rather than helping him, and since apologizing for what happened, he planned to turn himself around, although he isn't without his faults. Due to his prowess in battle and devotion to upholding the law, he became one of the leaders of Grievous's OOM Security Police Force, and was later promoted to the position of Marshal. Personality, Appearance and Abilities Personality A staunch defender of the law, Ricochet is devoted to catching criminals, and as such utterly hates all types of evil doers, traitors in particular. He takes pride in making the world (and by extension the galaxy) a safer place by capturing these criminals. As such, many criminals fear and hate him, as they know he'll never give up without a fight. It's mentioned that he loves his job as sheriff so much that it's part of the reason he's never had a long-lasting romance (something that both embarrasses and annoys him). While he's a well-meaning person who's rather friendly to those he meets, he tends to fall victim to his various flaws. He's arrogant and prideful, and is said to like showing off to impress others, especially females, such as Sunset Shimmer. He also has a short temper, and as such, it doesn't take a lot to irritate him; Droop-a-Long in particular tends to get the worst of his temper, though others, such as Grievous, aren't immune. Sometimes, he becomes angry enough to contemplate murder, especially if someone he cares about is hurt, and once this side comes up, he won't stop for anyone or anything, even if they are his friends; he once shot Grievous for trying to defend Riley Matthews, who he mistakenly believed hurt him and his deputy (unbeknownst to him, Maya Hart had dressed up as Riley and attacked him and Droop-a-Long). He also tends to be rather blunt and outspoken about his opinions, and even if it hurts others, he believes that he's helping them rather than hurting them. He has had a few confrontations with General Grievous about his strength as a leader, and sometimes disregarded his authority on purpose to do whatever he wanted. Unbeknownst to Ricochet, this attitude has caused the Battle Droids under Grievous' command to think that he would make a better leader than Grievous and made them start exhibiting rebellious behavior. Oddly enough, Ricochet hates rebellion more than anything despite his own tendencies to be rebellious; this is most often seen in his relationships with Super's Battle and STAP Battle. Like most of the other droids, he's also prone to believing one side of the story rather than listen to the other person, especially if the one side in question is popular in the Confederacy at the time (ie. Maya Hart, Alicia Testarossa, Vivio Takamachi). Despite these flaws, Ricochet really is a good person at the core. It may take him a while to notice his wrongs, but once he does recognize them, Ricochet does apologize for what he's done and is quick to make amends. He also tries to be more considerate of others' feelings, especially in his relationships with his friends. While he's not as empathetic as Droop-a-Long, he has cried whenever very bad situations have happened, or when he's happy; he almost always tries to shrug off his tears as "sand", though Droop-a-Long knows immediately that he's crying. He is fiercely loyal to his friends, and will not tolerate anyone hurting them; some of his more explosive moments have happened because people have put his friends in danger. He has a huge weakness for sweets, donuts and honey buns in particular, and more than once this has been exploited by his fellow Separatists. Appearance Ricochet is a white-furred rabbit with yellow sclera, black eyes, and has a bright pink nose. He's very small, smaller than most of the people in the Separatist army; only Captain Toad is about the same size as he is. He is a little chubby due to his appetite, though not as much as Mario is. He wears a purple hat, a black vest with orange four point stars decorating it, and wears a brown gun holster belt around his waist. Abilities Ricochet's main ability is his speed, which he uses to overwhelm his opponents by either darting in and out in front of them to disorient them, or by attacking them so fast that they don't have the time to react. How fast he can go is unknown, but he has been known to create sonic booms and rip objects from their foundations with his takeoffs; he's also infamous for leaving his deputy in the dust many times. He has an attack known as the "Ricochet Whirlwind", in which he runs circles around his opponent so fast that he literally creates a tornado, dizzying them. His speed does make him weak on the physical front, though, so if someone were to knock him down, he'd be hurt easier than most. True to his name, Ricochet also had a habit of ricocheting off of walls and other objects during his takeoffs, and he has also used this to crash into multiple opponents. Ricochet's other trademark is the trick bullets he carries into battle. Some of his bullets carry lassos, while others, such as the bullets in his Ricochet Revolver, carry exploding bullets. For the most part, though, he usually uses real bullets when he's fighting, only using the trick bullets when he's arresting someone. Like his deputy, Ricochet has a a special armor that Super's Battle constructed for him. It functions similarly to the Barrier Jacket worn by the mages of the Nanoha universe in that it has different forms that perform different functions. History |-|Grievous Meets World= Clone Wars Republic Occupation on the Western Front In 22BBY, after the Second Phantom Imperial War, the Galactic Republic came to occupy Earth. They claimed that they wanted to be allies with the Galactic Federation, but in truth they were planning to enslave the people of Earth and establish Republic rule. By the time the people learned of this, most of the United States had been put under Republic martial law and the cities and towns were forced into slavery, losing their homes or losing their lives. The Western Frontier was mostly untouched during this time, but that all changed when Republic forces destroyed Desert Flower's house, killing her father, who was trapped inside; Desert Flower was later taken to work the mines in order to bring out the gold for the Republic, which was overseen by Jedi Master Luminara Unduli. Ricochet and his deputy, Droop-a-Long Coyote, investigated the cause, only to find out that the clone troopers stationed there were willing to shoot people who were getting too close to the scene of the crime. Later, Captain Rex explained to Ricochet that the Republic was going to occupy Hoop 'n Holler, but Ricochet and Droop-a-Long would still keep their positions as sheriff and deputy. Droop-a-Long was unsure about it, but Ricochet convinced him to let them stay. and Cody while his deputy Droop-a-Long Coyote watches.]] After letting them in, though, the clones were far from friendly. They began beating people up for the smallest of mistakes and taking their money for themselves. All of this activity, however, went under Ricochet's nose as they did this late at night, when Ricochet was asleep. However, Droop-a-Long was suspicious of what was going on, and one night he spied on the clones and found out what they were doing. He attempted to find Ricochet, but Rex and Cody caught him first and beat him up. When Ricochet learned about this the next day, he called it all off and decided to arrest Rex and Cody for beating up Droop-a-Long. He raced after them while Droop-a-Long stayed back. Unfortunately for Ricochet, Rex and Cody had help. Despite Ricochet's best efforts, he was not able to defeat either of them. Right before he could be killed, however, he was rescued by the Confederate Navy, who at that moment came to liberate Earth. Rex and Cody were later forced to retreat, and one of the newest members of the Confederacy, Huckleberry Hound, came to free Hoop 'n Holler from being taken over. Thankful to Huck for their help, Ricochet decided to join the Separatist Alliance, and he convinced his deputy to do the same. Japanese Twist Not long after the Liberation of Earth, Ricochet and Droop-a-Long returned to their duties as Sheriff and Deputy of Hoop n' Holler. However, Ricochet grew bored of solving "routine cases" and decided to go follow General Grievous instead. Against his deputy's advice, Ricochet dragged Droop-a-Long onboard the Malevolence and dressed up as a B1 Battle Droid to conceal his identity. Droop-a-Long, being taller, dressed up as a B2 Super Battle Droid. Ricochet hoped that he would get to see a battle while he was in the Separatist Droid Army. That wish came true during the Duel near Emily's House. After the Glitter Force arrived to help the weakened Droid Army, the Droids got back up to protect the Glitter Force, and Ricochet and Droop-a-Long entered battle as well, although it was hard to keep up their disguises due to their regular voices coming out of the vocalizers. Soon, they were found out by one of the droids in the army, who claimed that he'd heard their voices somewhere before. While Ricochet attempted to explain their sudden appearance, the General and Ulric got into a fight. Glitter Lucky attempted to end the fight by using her Sparkle Storm, but only succeeded in damaging the Malevolence's ion cannons. Despite not having their ultimate weapon to back them up, the CIS Armed Forces and the Glitter Force defeated Ulric and his Buffoon. Later, Grievous went into Tokyo to get the Battle Droids something to eat, and Ricochet and Droop-a-Long tagged along with him. Ricochet attempted to explain how they got on the ship with as little involvement on his part as possible, but Droop-a-Long spilled the whole story, much to his annoyance and embarrassment. Ricochet and Droop-a-Long attempted to drive home, only to discover that neither of them knew how to drive; Droop-a-Long accidentally reversed into a house, and Ricochet sent the car into the river. With no other way home, the pair had to stay with Grievous and his army. The droids and the Kaleesh general didn't mind, and Ricochet was eager to lend his skills to the army. Trouble Onboard the Malevolence Not long after the Glitter Force joined Grievous, the General brought his new allies onboard the Malevolence, as they had nowhere else to go. After hearing from Nute Gunray that he'd have to pay millions of credits in order to get a fleet to get him off of Earth, Grievous decided that they would stay on Japan until they could fix the massive Ion Cannons on the Malevolence's sides. Droop-a-Long offered to help work on the engines alongside the OOM Pilot Droids, and Ricochet was slightly jealous of the praise that his deputy was receiving. Ricochet went around the ship, and to take his mind off of things, he decided to take a look at the technology. After taking a look around, he decided to do some sports practice in the engine room, only to accidentally destroy it and cause the ship to almost crash into the city streets of Tokyo. When Grievous asked what happened, Ricochet blamed Droop-a-Long for the problem and said that the coyote was always clumsy. The droids and Grievous believed it, and the droids were angry while Grievous was upset. Droop-a-Long was very angry at Ricochet and didn't speak to the sheriff. |-|Testarossa-Sheelal Family Shorts= History The General's Family s about certain subjects.]] Ricochet and his deputy, Droop-a-Long, attempted to comfort the distraught General Grievous, who had learned that the girl he was in love with, the other Maya, had been playing with his emotions and went with the other Lucas. He and Droopy tried to make him feel better, but to no avail. Signum soon intervened and took him back to his room, which surprised everyone; Signum had only just met Grievous and now taking care of him. Confused by this, Ricochet decided to go back to his regular duties. Later that day, Ricochet and the Battle Droids soon got rowdy, and Ricochet started up an adult conversation with the droids, leading to a lot of innuendos that shocked Cory Matthews and confused The Powerpuff Girls, especially Bubbles. Ricochet even took to teasing his deputy about Denise Falconeri, his girlfriend, much to Droop-a-Long's embarrassment. When Grievous heard about this, he told Ricochet to stop talking about such things as it was inappropriate for kids to hear. Realizing his mistake, Ricochet apologized, but it was soon that a B1 Battle Droid made a joke about him and Fluttershy, which made Ricochet very embarrassed. Ricochet was present when Grievous and Precia Testarossa, Fate's evil mother, were engaged in front of the whole Confederacy. When Precia became "pregnant", he was surprised, but was mostly focused on trying to keep the droids from making more innuendos that were making the General freak out. Grievous went to go talk to him and Droop-a-Long after Precia was given the potion, and they said they were nervous about the droids' weird behavior, as they didn't know where in the world they learned of these things. When Precia went into labor, the droids scrambled to get her to a hospital, where Grievous was nervously pacing around and freaking out; Ricochet, Droop-a-Long and Fluttershy were trying to help him calm down. Precia, with the help of Dr. Mario, soon gave birth to a baby girl, Sonata Testarossa-Sheelal, who was half-Kaleesh and half-human. Grievous was happy she was okay and went inside to check on his new baby. Treating Sonata into the new family, Grievous liked his baby, and Ricochet found her adorable. One of the droids asked if he was thinking of having a baby with Fluttershy, which only served to make him even more embarrassed. Grievous soon had to deal with his abusive wife that he didn't like. Alica Testarossa-Sheelal and Fate Testarossa-Sheelal were now Grievous's step-daughters, and while he didn't mind being their father, he was worried about punishing them. He saw how Precia treated Alicia with respect but Fate with disrespect. Ricochet, along with the rest of the Separatists, believed that Fate was a troublemaker due to Alicia Testarossa's schemes, and as such, he didn't like Fate. Grievous didn't know what to do about the situation as he feared Precia. When Fate was spanked for "slapping Alicia" since Alicia lied to Precia, Precia tried to teach Grievous that he has to punish Fate by throwing her in the wall and demonstrated it by doing just that. Grievous, horrified went to talk to Ricochet and Droop-a-Long about punishing kids. Ricochet told Grievous that Precia was wrong and so did Fluttershy. Grievous went back to his wife and told her it was wrong to throw your kids into the wall. Instead of taking this nicely, Precia went and used Thunder Rage on Ricochet, Fluttershy, and Droopy, making the Confederacy of Independent Systems fight Precia. Angered at this, Grievous divorced Precia and took custody of their daughters. Relationships Category:Confederacy Members Category:Heroes Category:Back and Forth Characters Category:Confederacy Members Category:Heroes Category:Back and Forth Characters